Fiquem longe dos Winchester
by Thata Martins
Summary: 5x16 Dark side of the moon. Roy e Cal não acharam que iam matar os Winchester e saírem ilesos, acharam? Conteúdo violento e com palavrões.


**17 de abril de 2010.**

**Resumo: **5x16 Dark side of the moon. Roy e Cal não acharam que iam matar os Winchester e saírem ilesos, acharam? Conteúdo violento e com palavrões.

**Beta: **Sem beta.

**Avisos: **Spoilers do 5x16. Violência e palavrões. Fiquei tão revoltada com o episódio, que pipocou um monte de ideias na minha cabeça, que estou escrevendo aos poucos. Essa é a sexta história baseada no episódio. Quem não gosta muito de darkfic, sugiro que não leia esta.

* * *

**Fiquem longe dos Winchester**

Eles discutiam extremamente baixo na lanchonete. Quem visse de longe, não escutaria nada, mas acharia extremamente suspeito dois homens fortes discutindo em sussurros rápidos e expressões faciais perigosas.

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos, depositando cada prato na frente do respectivo cliente, dando um sorriso incerto. Assim que eles a dispensaram, voltou para trás do balcão, aliviada. O loiro bonitão não estava com uma cara boa. Ela que não queria ser o alvo daquela frustração acumulada.

- Deixe isso pra lá, Dean. Não vale a pena.

- Tem mais deles por aí, Sam. Temos que deixar um aviso.

- Não somos assim. – Sam falou baixinho – Nunca fomos.

- Bom, talvez se fôssemos, não teríamos o Apocalipse no nosso rabo. – Dean inclinou-se sobre a mesa, olhando sério para o irmão – É bem simples, Sam: ou você vem comigo, ou eu vou sozinho. Você decide.

Sam ficou olhando o mais velho comer seu hambúrguer, um tanto aborrecido. Dean sabia que ele não tinha escolha no momento em que decidira fazer aquilo. Sam estaria ao seu lado, claro, e Dean sabia disso muito bem.

...

Ele corria. Corria tanto quanto suas pernas deixavam. Tropeçava nos galhos, pedras e o que mais havia naquele maldito chão. O terreno grande da casa que invadira tinha seus pontos fortes, mas naquele minuto ele preferiria ter escolhido algo bem menor e com mais pessoas em volta.

Olhou para trás mais uma vez, virando-se a tempo de desviar de uma árvore. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, sua respiração estava descontrolada e o medo que sentia era a pior parte daquela corrida. Estavam atrás dele, não tinha muito tempo.

Olhou para trás de novo, apurando os ouvidos o máximo que conseguia. A floresta parecia tão silenciosa quanto possível. Só o som dos seus pés esmagando o chão eram ouvidos, além do barulho de seu nariz trabalhando dez vezes mais rápido do que o normal e dos ocasionais grunhidos que ele tentava, por tudo que era mais sagrado no mundo, conter.

Achava que não o tinham seguido, quer dizer, achava que não tinham conseguido acompanha-lo. Quando chegasse em um lugar seguro, teria que se proteger muito mais do que de costume. Se lhe pegassem... Não sobrariam pedacinhos para contar a história.

Ele diminuiu um pouco o ritmo quando viu uma clareira ao longe. Virou o corpo para trás, correndo meio de lado, observando toda a área, para ver se via alguma coisa. Nada. Por enquanto, estava a salvo.

Este foi o último pensamento que teve, antes de virar-se novamente e ter sua cabeça acertada por um cabo de madeira.

...

Roy recobrou a consciência ouvindo gritos no fundo de sua cabeça. Achou que estava tendo um pesadelo, até sentir uma pontada extremamente forte e a dor lhe tirar o torpor do cérebro.

Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados demais. Gemeu levemente. Mexeu a cabeça para ver se tinha mobilidade, mas seu corpo parecia adormecido. Ele ouviu os gritos novamente. Parecia muito com...

- E então, Wal? – uma voz rouca e maléfica disse a alguns passos de Roy, causando-lhe um desconforto maior do que a dor – Se divertindo já?

- Seu filho da puta...

Alguma coisa aconteceu, porque Wal gritou de novo, dessa vez mais alto e mais desesperado. Roy balançou a cabeça várias vezes. Ele queria acordar, queria ver quem estava fazendo aquilo e o que aquilo era exatamente.

...

Eles estavam tomando cerveja. Wal xingava os jogadores de seu time, enquanto Roy zombava dele, rindo da sua cara, os olhos grudados no notebook, na comemoração do jogador do time adversário.

Tinham acabado de caçar. Uma caçada humana. Matar os Winchester, causadores dos males do mundo. Estavam felizes. Com eles mortos, Lúcifer não podia mais brincar de "O mestre mandou" e, quem sabe, quando seu atual receptáculo explodisse, ele voltasse pro buraco de onde veio e deixasse o mundo em paz.

- Um brinde a uma noite muito boa – Roy tirou uma com a sua cara, indicando o placar e o cronômetro com a cabeça.

- Vai se foder. – mas brindou com o amigo mesmo assim.

Foi quando colocaram a garrafa na mesa que o ataque aconteceu. Nem viu direito de onde eles saíram, só sabia que, em vez de balas de verdade, o que cravou na sua pele e o atordoou foram balas de sal. Suas costas bateram na parede e sua cabeça acompanhou o movimento, desacordando-o na hora.

Só teve tempo de ver Roy sair correndo pela porta dos fundos em direção à floresta.

...

Roy conseguiu se mexer e experimentou abrir os olhos. Estavam desfocados, obviamente. Piscou várias vezes fazendo a dor de cabeça intensificar, mas ele precisava desesperadamente ver.

Quando as lágrimas desceram por seus olhos, sua vista foi clareando e se acostumando com o ambiente ao redor. Uma parede com prateleiras velhas e papel de parede gasto. Nada mais. Seu cenho franziu.

Olhou primeiro para sua esquerda, achando um armário velho coberto de pó. Ao lado, uma poltrona comida pelas traças. Ouviu um gemido fraco e virou para sua esquerda.

O que viu, fez Roy querer não ter aberto os olhos.

...

Wal acordou horas depois, a cabeça rodando. Seu corpo reclamou, mas acabou lhe obedecendo e despertando. De onde estava, conseguia ver Roy desmaiado, pendendo num pilar velho, com as mãos e pés amarrados. Ele parecia inconsciente. Ele desejou que ele estivesse inconsciente e não morto.

Examinou rapidamente o lugar, à procura de uma forma de escapar. As pessoas que os havia sequestrado não o fizeram apenas para tirar informações ou machucá-las simplesmente. Eles queriam ver o sangue dos dois corpos derramarem-se pelo chão, então ele precisava agir, e rápido.

Começou a mover os pulsos, esfregá-los um contra o outro para afrouxar as cordas e livrar-se das amarras. Começara a ter resultado quando a porta escancarou-se.

Um sorriso diabólico lhe encarou da porta.

- Olha só... Ele acordou.

A satisfação que envolvia aquela voz não era bom sinal. Wal começou a rezar.

...

- E então, Wal? Se divertiu bastante há algumas noites atrás? Puxar o gatilho daquele jeito tão frio e calculista o fez se sentir vivo? Acabar com a raça de dois caçadores famosos, duas lendas, o fez se sentir mais homem?

O barulho da lâmina passando na carne fez o coração de Roy pular. O grito de Wal fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. A cada nova passada, ele gritava mais alto e com mais incoerência.

- Pare... Por favor... – Roy estava com tanto medo que precisou de umas três tentativas, antes de sua voz sair baixa como uma brisa.

- Olha só quem acordou... O outro valentão. – o dono da voz se aproximou, abaixando-se em frente a Roy, nivelando seus olhos. O brilho maníaco do outro fez Roy desviar o olhar – Oh, não tão corajoso agora, hã?

Ele aproximou a faca do rosto de Roy, passando-a com carinho por ele. Roy sentiu o sangue do amigo grudar-se a sua pele, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava. Roy se sentiu doente. Tentou tirar sua cabeça de alcance, mas era inútil. A risada do malfeitor ecoou no quarto vazio.

- Vou dar um descanso ao nosso amigo Wal. Hora de me divertir com você, Roy.

...

Michael estava num bar de beira de estrada, jogando pôker e tirando o dinheiro de uns motoqueiros bêbados. Presa fácil, dinheiro mais fácil ainda.

- Eu cubro. – jogou as fichas no centro da mesa, olhando seu oponente com calma e seriedade. Poucas eram as pessoas que conseguiam decifrar aquele olhar.

O grandalhão barbudo e cheio de piercings desistiu, jogando as cartas em cima da mesa, levantando-se em seguida, indo embora com seus amigos. Tinha perdido dinheiro demais e, se continuasse, teria que deixar sua moto na mesa. Aquilo ele não podia perder de jeito nenhum.

Michael virou para seu amigo caçador e sorriu, vitorioso. Brindaram com as doses de tequila e viraram os copos de uma vez. Deram gargalhadas enquanto contavam o lucro daquela noite.

O celular de Michael tocou nos duzentos dólares.

- Alô? – Seu rosto mudou depressa. Jogou a cadeira para longe quando se levantou, pegou o dinheiro e fez sinal para o amigo seguí-lo. Coisa que ele o fez, sem nem questionar. – Fique onde está, já estou indo.

O carro arrancou com uma velocidade impressionante, atraindo a atenção de alguns vagabundos que estavam na rua.

...

Entraram na casa empunhando as armas, apontando para todos os lados, como verdadeiros membros da SWAT. Não viram nada de perigoso. Passaram pelas salas de estar e jantar, a cozinha, o corredor e dois quartos, antes de os acharem.

A porta estava aberta e uma cena grotesca se apresentava diante deles. Colocaram a mão em cima da boca para evitar que o líquido que tomaram voltasse. O sangue pintava um canto do quarto quase que completamente. Roy estava deitado no chão, os braços estendidos e completamente encharcado de sangue. Sua perna estava tão ferrada, que Michael não achou possível que ele ainda a sentisse.

Wal, ou o que eles imaginavam que fosse Wal... Estava por toda a parte.

Michael e seu amigo não hesitaram nem por um minuto. Pegaram Roy, o apoiaram com seus corpos e começaram a sair. Quando viraram, perceberam algo que não tinham visto quando entraram no quarto: uma coisa vermelha sinistra pintada na parede.

Eram letras. Letras claras e ameaçadoras, escorrendo pelos vãos da parede até o chão. Escritas pelos dedos da mão que pendia no ombro de direito de Michael. Escrita com o sangue do amigo.

O aviso era incontestável.

...

Dean estava frustrado. Quer dizer, mais frustrado. Já fazia uma semana. Uma semana! A notícia da volta deles já devia estar nas ruas... O que aquela gente não ficava sabendo, mesmo sem o Roadhouse por perto?

Uma semana vivos, esperando pelos próximos caçadores, sempre alertas, sempre cobrindo seus rastros perfeitamente, sempre vigiando, e nada.

Uma semana de procura também. Semana em que tentaram localizar Roy e nada. Ele tinha simplesmente desaparecido do mapa.

- Dean, dá pra parar? – Sam falou, extremamente aborrecido com o irmão.

- Não consigo. Enquanto ele não ligar, não vou ficar quie...

O Metallica começou a tocar, inundando o quarto com seus acordes. Dean correu até a cabeceira, nem perdendo tempo em dizer alô. Ficou mudo, esperando. Sam viu sua expressão mudar de intrigada para preocupada, e então soturna.

- Você tem certeza disso, Bobby? – o outro respondeu. Dean demorou mais um tempo escutando. Sam fazia gestos, tentando arrancar alguma coisa, mas Dean o dispensou com os dedos – Okay. Obrigado. É, eu sei. Vamos nos cuidar. Você faça o mesmo.

Sam o olhou, espantado. Os caçadores deviam estar alugando um ônibus para vir caçá-los pela expressão no rosto de Dean. Ele ficou calado, encarando Sam, abrindo e fechando a boca, tentando achar as palavras certas para contar para seu irmão, mas ele não tinha certeza.

- Fala logo, Dean.

- Eu... Ele... Bobby... – ele sacudiu a cabeça, pensando com seus botões – Não dá pra acreditar.

- Fala logo!

- Bobby disse que eles pararam. Pararam de nos procurar. Pararam de espalhar que fomos os culpados. Pararam de fazer planos para nos matar. – ele piscou algumas vezes – Na verdade, estão fazendo o contrário. Estão ligando e _implorando_ para as pessoas não virem atrás de nós.

- O... o quê?

- É. E isso não é nada. Roy... Ele está de cama. Tetraplégico. Não consegue mexer nada mais do que a cabeça. E Wal está morto. Bem morto. Parece que alguém foi atrás deles depois que nos mataram. Alguém foi e... estraçalhou Wal. E deixou Roy como aviso, para quem mais quisesse vir atrás de nós dois.

O queixo de Sam caiu, seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho. Quando seu cérebro processou a informação, seu rosto espelhou a preocupação do rosto do irmão.

- Anjos? Demônios?

- Provavelmente um dos dois. Ou seu jóquei mesmo, vai saber. – Dean abaixou a voz, falando quase num sopro – Fizeram Roy assistir enquanto separavam as partes do corpo do Wal e fizeram-no escrever na parede com o sangue do pobre coitado. Depois fizeram-no ligar para Michael e brincaram com Roy até ele chegar.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Sam. Mais sofrimento. Mais uma vez, o nome dos Winchester entrava em ação, machucando pessoas inocentes.

- Não são crianças, sabe, Sam. – Dean viu através do mais novo – Não são exatamente inocentes. Eles nos mataram, a sangue frio.

- Isso não justifica passar por um horror desses, Dean.

- Não, não mesmo. Você tem razão aí.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Um minuto de silêncio para Wal, aquele bastardo. E um minuto a mais de silêncio para Roy, que além de ter que ver tudo aquilo, ainda ficara para trás, preso num corpo inútil, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para se defender ou defender as pessoas com quem se importava.

- Ei, Dean – Sam lembrou depois de um tempo – O que estava escrito na parede?

- "Fiquem longe dos Winchester".

O olhar que eles trocaram não precisava ser traduzido em palavras.

...

Michael estava sentado ao lado da cama de Roy há horas. A poltrona do hospital, apesar de afundar sob o peso dele, não era nem um pouco confortável. Precisava esticar as pernas e tomar um copo de café.

Estava esperando Josh voltar para tomar seu turno. Os caçadores amigos do enfermo estavam se revezando desde o episódio. Por algum motivo, todos ficaram com medo de que o monstro que fizera aquilo pudesse voltar para terminar o serviço.

Michael foi até a porta espiar o corredor. Josh estava demorando demais. A enfermeira se aproximava, olhando a prancheta, para verificar o estado do amigo.

- Olá, Michael.

- Ei, Adrienne. Veio checar o Roy?

- Sim. Ele tem reclamado de dor?

- Você diz gemendo? Um pouco.

- Então eu aproveito para aumentar a morfina.

- Ótimo. – ele olhou o corredor – Olhe, preciso muito de um café. Será que pode fazer companhia pra ele até eu voltar? É rápido.

- Claro. – o sorriso dela o acalmou e ele saiu, agradecendo.

Adrienne entrou no quarto e pendurou o prontuário na beirada da cama. Checou a pressão, os batimentos cardíacos, tudo. Parecia estável.

Ela se aproximou da cama. Roy abriu os olhos por alguns segundos, olhando para ela ligeiramente desorientado. A medicação o deixava lento e o impedia de fazer a pergunta, então seus olhos voltaram à poltrona que o amigo estivera.

- Michael foi buscar um café, ele já volta. – o rosto do outro relaxou – Mas você não vai ficar acordado.

Ele observou a mão delicada esticar em direção ao aparelho de regulagem de morfina, mas ela voltou com uma rapidez impressionante e fechou-se ao redor do seu pescoço. Os olhos do paciente se arregalaram e ele tentou se mexer e debater para livrar-se da mão que lhe tirava o ar, mas era em vão.

A força da pessoa que lhe encarava com gentileza e simpatia era impressionante para uma mulher tão pequena. O mundo foi ficando silencioso e Roy foi perdendo os sentidos.

A última coisa que viu antes de a linha imóvel e barulhenta tomar conta do aparelho ao lado da sua cama foi o par de bonitos olhos claros transformarem-se num mar negro demoníaco.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Eu queria que Dean os matasse. Queria mesmo. Mas eu não pude fazer isso com eles. Dean, por mais revoltado que esteja, e por menos que se importe, não se classifica como assassino frio e sanguinário. Espero que o final não tenha ficado besta. Me digam o que acharam.


End file.
